Is That You?
by FlareonGirl1
Summary: The Dex holders are having a get-together, but something doesn't seem right with some of them...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Flareon Girl here. Sorry for not updating my other stories. I've been really busy, and not inspired at all, so I figured I revise my old stories first and see where that takes me. I'm really sorry guys. :(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the original concept of this story, how<strong>ever the rest is mine.<strong>**_

* * *

><p>It was a pretty normal day for the male half of the Dex holders… That is until the girls arrived.<p>

The Dex holders decided to have a gathering after not seeing each other for a while. All of the male Dex holders (miraculously) arrived first.

"So…It's reunion time again…" Red drawled, always the first one to try and break the ice.

"Tch. Who organized it this time?" Green questioned halfheartedly.

"I'm pretty sure it was Senior Crystal this time." Ruby supplied.

"Really?! Never thought super serious gal would organize an event like this… Unless it's going to be totally boring. Probably going to give us lectures about our capturing techniques." Gold interjected.

"Oh come on! Have a little more faith in Crystal!" Emerald said, automatically coming to his idol's defense.

"I'm going to have to side with Senior Gold on this one…" Pearl agreed.

"Me too…" Diamond said.

"Hmph. What about you, Senior Silver?" Emerald asked.

Just as Silver was about to respond, a timid voice spoke. "Umm… H-hi guys."

"Hi… Yel…BLUE?" All of the male Dex holders chorused.

"Sis, are you ok?" Asked Silver, wondering about the change of the clothes he gave his sister to baggy jeans and a black oversized t-shirt, with a sombrero to top it all off.

"Y-yeah. Why do you ask, Silver?" Blue responded with a tentative voice.

"You're dressing like Yellow." Red responded.

'_And acting like her…' _Everyone else thought.

"Really? I haven't-"

"Yoo-hoo! ~ Boys! Oh! And Blue's here too! Over here!"

All of the guys turned around. Their eyes widened.

Their jaws dropped.

"YELLOW?"

"The one and only! Ohohoho!~ I see you boys are staring at me! Like what you see?" she responded, striking a pose to show her new look. Yellow had taken her hair out of its sombrero and ponytail, fully showing her long, wavy, golden hair. Like Blue, she swapped her clothes, but she chose to wear clothes like Blue's, except with the colors black and gold.

Red got a nosebleed. If you listened carefully, you could hear Green say "Hmph, another pesky girl". Gold drooled. Silver seemed stunned to see Yellow following his sister's antics. Ruby was going on about how 'beautiful' her outfit was. Emerald and Pearl both gave a glance and scoffed. Diamond was too engrossed with eating his rice balls to give a comment.

"You know boys-"

"YAAAAAAHHHHHH!" When the boys heard this voice, they instantly thought _'Sapphire'_, but they were in for a shock. As the figure on a vine came closer, they soon recognized it as someone else.

"CRYSTAL? IS THAT YOU?" Emerald was the first one to call out, as his idol landed on the ground.

"Of course it is! What are ya, blind?" Crystal shouted, in all of her natural glory, donning only a leaf skirt and 'shirt' as her only clothes. Crystal was about to maul him, since he didn't recognize her. However, the sight of Red made her change her mind.

"Senior Red! I didn't see ya there! If ya don't mind, can we have a battle?" Crystal asked him, with sparkly eyes.

"S-sure! Why not?" Red replied, being the good-natured person he is, although a bit deterred by the appearance of Crystal, also unaware of the pair of gold eyes glaring at him.

"I think we should wait for everyone else. It's not every day someone challenges Red. Especially a Dex holder." Silver suggested.

"I guess you're right, Silver." Crystal said, looking crestfallen.

"You know Crys, you-"Gold started, but was cut off by the presence of yet another female Dex holder.

"Greetings, seniors and juniors." A calm voice spoke.

"Mis-Sapphire?" Diamond and Pearl chorused.

"WHAT?"

"Sapphire…you look… beautiful~!"

"Thank you kindly, Ruby." Sapphire beamed.

"Your-your hair! It's so straight and smooth! And your white sundress! So beautiful! Not to mention your cream flats!"

"I apologize for being late; I was practicing for a contest."

"Y-you? In a contest?"

"Yes Ruby, is something wrong?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-n-no _way_, you're entering a contest!"

"Actually, I am. I'll be travelling to Hearthome City after this to attend to the Tough contest in the Great rank that they will be hosting. I was hoping that all of you would watch me compete with Toro."

"In that case, I'll participate too! I've been wondering what Sinnoh contests were like! I'll participate with Zuzu. All of you guys will watch, right?"

"Yeah."

"…Fine"

"U-umm. Ok."

"Sure! Ohohoho!"

"…Ok."

"YEAH!"

"Do I have to? Fine, but only to support Sapph."

"Why not?"

"Of course! Right Dia?"

"Zzzz…Ha? Oh, sure."

"I'll make some time in my schedule." Said Platinum, who had just appeared.

"Oh, hi Missy! But, why don't you participate in the contest?"

"I have no time for things like that. I have places to go, Pokémon to catch. As soon as the contest ends I'll be off to Kanto to help Professor Oak."

"…Wha?" Was everyone's initial reaction.

"Enough of this contest stuff! Too girly for a gal like me! Senior Red! Let's battle now, umm, that is…if ya don't mind."

"Sure! I'm all f-fired up." Red wearily responded, finally aware of Gold's bone chilling death glare.

"E-eh? Is something the matter, Senior Red?"

"N-no. It's nothing, Sa- I mean Crystal." Red said, wondering about what the heck happened to the female Dex holders.

Yep. This was going to be an interesting day, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Revision time! I'm soooooo sorry. But I've been kicking my muse for God knows how long, and he still hasn't given me anything. Forgive me? SORRY!**

* * *

><p>LilyFragrance: Yep! Thank you very much! :D<p>

dewdrop6: Thanks! I don't think it's really epic, but I appreciate the positive feedback!

xxx: Yeah… And I guess it's sorta been an idea of mine that once Platinum finished up Gym battles, she'd move onto contests. I dunno.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, if I did, I'd screw it up. Badly.<em>

* * *

><p>"WHOO! LET'S GO!" Crys shouted, getting down on all fours. Everyone (except Gold) was mortified, but they let out a sigh of relief once they saw that she had shorts underneath.<p>

"Lax! I choose you!"

"Monlee! Let's go!"

"Lax! Use Toxic! Then follow it up with Belly Drum!" Lax quickly spit out orbs of poison, hitting Monlee, who winced. Then, Lax beat his stomach, appearing to be hurting itself, but getting even stronger.

"Quickly Monlee! Sky Uppercut! Then use Mach Punch!" Monlee charged towards Lax then punched him with a lot of strength, then quickly jabbed Lax with another punch, taking down Lax's health a great deal.

"Lax! Use Headbutt!" The huge Pokémon charged at Monlee, headfirst, doing a direct hit to it, and since Lax was under the effect of Belly Drum, it caused massive damage.

'_Monlee can't take another hit.'_

"Monlee, return! Now, Xatee! Yer turn now!" Crys' Xatu came out, but quickly looked in confusion at her trainer's appearance.

"Use Fly! Then while yer up high use Future Sight!" Xatee quickly took to the skies then her eyes briefly flashed, aiming at a spot. She then dove down at Lax and hit him with great force. Xatee then flew a few feet in front of Lax.

"Wrong move! Lax, use Strength!" Lax quickly moved forward, but as soon as he stopped in front of Xatee, he appeared to be hurt, then fainted.

"What? But how-"

"It seems you've forgotten the effects of Future Sight, senior!" Crys taunted with arrogance.

"I guess I did…" Red scratched his head sheepishly.

Everyone just stared at Red awkwardly.

"Get ready for this Crystal! Go, Aero!"

"Aero isn't going to stop me! Xatee, use Psychic!" Xatee's eyes shot out a pink, psychic beam, directly hitting Aero, but the Fossil Pokémon wasn't affected at all.

"Aero! Use Take Down to get close, then use Hyper Beam!" Aero slammed into Xatee and took no damage thanks to his ability. Aero quickly charged a beam of energy and took down Xatee. Crys looked upset for a moment, but quickly got over it.

"You deserve a nice rest, Xatee." Crys said, recalling her Pokémon.

"Mega! Come out and use Aromatherapy!" Mega released a scent, calming everyone, while healing Monlee at the same time. Crystal noticed that Aero was still resting from the Hyper Beam and took her chance.

"Razor Leaf! Then follow it up with a Tackle!" Mega quickly sent out razor sharp leaves, then trailed them with a tackle, wearing down Aero's health.

"Aero! Take Down then Dragon Claw!" Again, Aero slammed into Crystal's Pokémon, but this time, Aero's feet wrapped around Mega's neck.

'_Perfect!'_

"Mega! Frenzy Plant! NOW!" Mega released two beams of green energy from his neck, directly hitting Aero. Both Pokémon were exhausted, but Mega couldn't move.

"Aero! Dragon Claw!" Just as Red issued the attack, Mega fainted. Crystal grimaced.

"Take a rest, buddy"

"You too Aero." Red said, recalling his tired, but not yet fainted Aerodactyl.

"Poli, I choose you!"

"Parasee! Come out and use Sweet Scent!" A sweet smelling pink cloud emerged from the Parasect's mushroom as soon as it came out, distracting Poli.

"Quick! Use Sludge Bomb!" Taking the chance as the Poliwrath was distracted, Parasee spit out a huge purple glob of poison at Poli, scoring a direct hit and effectively poisoning the Pokémon.

"Poli! Let's end this quickly! Use Ice Beam!" Poli quickly shot out a see through beam from his hand at Parasee, damaging her greatly, and freezing her in the process. Red grinned. Crystal grimaced, and decided to not return Parasee, knowing it was over already.

"Nice one! Now finish with a Seismic Toss!" Poli nodded his head and quickly picked up the mushroom Pokémon and threw it up high up into the sky. Everyone anxiously waited for the mushroom Pokémon to come down, but nothing appeared. Everyone watched the sky with blank stares, then slowly turned to look at the sheepish looking Poliwrath.

"…Senior Red?" Gold asked, looking back and forth between the sky and Poli.

"Yeah, Gold?" Red responded, completely calm.

" Wha-how the _hell_ do you train your Pokémon?"

"Oh, it's simple really, you see I-"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sudden landing of Parasee.

"…Return" Crystal bluntly said, looking crestfallen.

'_Senior Red is too good, but I have to stay strong! I need to impress my idol so then he'll train me…maybe.' _Crys looked up and stared into Red's eyes with determination.

'_Eh? What's up with Crys?' _Red thought, staring back at Crys with wide eyes, freaked out by her flaming eyes that seem to be glaring at him. Crys then suddenly pointed at him then took a big breath.

"JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE, SENIOR! I'LL TAKE YOUR TEAM DOWN!"

'_Hopefully…'_

"Let's kick butt! Archy! Come out and use ExtremeSpeed, then follow with Bite!" Archy came out of his Poke Ball and charged at Poli at a lightning fast speed, then bit him hard. Seeing Red being caught off guard for 'unknown reasons', Crys wasted no time in bombarding Poli with attacks.

"ARCHY! LET'S GO ALL OUT!" The result of Crys' unexpected call, and Red's dumbfoundedness was an Ember and Flamethrower barrage, an ExtremeSpeed followed by Bite, and a Flame Wheel to top it all off. Plus, due to the poisoning of Poli, the tadpole Pokémon fainted.

"YEAH! SHOW THEM HOW IT'S DONE!" Crys shouted in victory, paying no heed to everyone else's looks of disbelief.

"S-sorry Sa-Crys. I guess I was caught a little off guard there." Red said sheepishly.

'_With those eyes of hers, who wouldn't? THEY WERE ON FIRE.'_

"Ok. Crys, I'm not going easy on you! Vee! Let's take them down!"

"Archy, get ready! That Espeon is quick!" Archy nodded at its trainer and quickly prepared for whatever would happen.

"Vee! Psychic!" Vee shot out a psychic beam from his eyes, but because of Archy's anticipation for the attack, it just missed.

'_That Psychic is way stronger than Xatee's, gotta be careful. One hit and it's already over.'_

"Nice one Archy! Now get in there and use Bite!" Archy quickly sprung forward and bit Vee, who in return howled in pain.

'_A critical hit hmm…'_

"Quickly Vee! Use Morning Sun!" A bright light shone down on Vee, healing his injuries.

"Archy! Use Flame Wheel!" Archy quickly charged at Vee, looking light a firey cannonball. Crys grinned, as Red didn't order Vee to do anything. But then just a few seconds before Archy collided with Vee, Red smirked.

"Psychic." Red simply said, and Archy was down in a flash.

"Ya did good Archy, you even took down Poli! Take a rest buddy." Crys said, returning the disappointed looking Pokemon. Crys took a deep breath and faced Red, looking even more determined.

"Bonee! Yer turn now!" The lonely Pokemon let out a cry once materialized from its Poke Ball.

"Use that new technique we practiced!" Crys shouted, desperate to beat the powerful Espeon. Bonee nodded in acknowledgement and went to work. He first got ready with a Focus Energy. Bonee then used Bonemerang, and as it was coming back to him he hit Vee with a False Swipe. Bonee caught the bone then proceeded to use Bone Club and Bone Rush, taking down Vee's health by a great deal, as Red wasn't able to think of something due to Bonee's speed.

"Vee! Return! Saur! Let's do this!"

'_Crap, he just had to use Saur. There's no point in switching to Monlee, since he only has about one fourth of his health…'_

"Bonee! Same plan-"

"Saur! No time to waste! Sleep Powder! Then ready a SolarBeam!" Saur launched a seed that exploded sleeping powder over Bonee, effectively putting him to sleep. Saur then started to take in the sunlight shining radiantly in the open field. Crys hung her head, knowing her end was coming soon.

"Don't give up Crys! You can still- Oof! Silver? What was that-" Silver covered Gold's mouth then shook his head and pointed to the radiant beam gleaming from Saur.

"Release it now!" The center of Saur's flower glowed brightly, then shot out a beam of light, directly hitting Bonee, making him faint.

'_I guess that's it…'_

"Thanks for the battle, Senior Red!" Crys shouted, giving a fake smile.

"E-eh? Don't you still have Monlee left?"

"Yeah but, just one attack from ya would've knocked him out and I don't want him to be damaged any further."

"Of course, Crystal."

"According to my watch, it's about two hours until the time that the contest will start." Platinum commented.

"Gah! You're right! We gotta get going!" Ruby shouted.

"You're right, shall we go everyone? I suggest we walk together, since it's not that far, and so we can spend more time together." Sapphire added.

"Aww, do I really have to go?" Crys whined then stared at Ruby with wide eyes. Everyone turned to look at her clothes, then Ruby, who had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"NOT WITH THOSE CLOTHES YOU WON'T! COME OVER HERE! CRYS-_dodge-_GET-_dodge-_BACK-_dodge-_HERE-_dodge-_DAMMIT! I NEED TO TAKE YOUR MEASUREMENTS!" Ruby yelled, running after her, dodging all of the sticks and stones that she threw at him.

"Wah-? Measurements? …HEY RUBY WAIT UP! I'LL HELP!" Gold shouted, running after the both of them.

"So…" Red started

"Let's go?" Emerald finished.

"W-will they be able to catch up?" Blue asked.

"…They will." The rest of the male Dex holders responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Fail attempt to put humor into a battle scene. Oh well! Review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Revisions galore.**

* * *

><p>Master of Ice and Wuji Grey: ;)<p>

Berry Doyle: Haha! Thanks! Guess who got a special mention? And thanks for giving me a new inspiration for drawing!

ZXCVBNMEM: Thanks for the favorite! And they switched personalities.

Theguythatisnotyou: Doesn't everyone? XD

LilyFragrance: Tis be ok. Thanks! That was my favorite part to write. XD

Sapphire'sDestiny: Thanks for the favorite! I appreciate it! :D

xxOkunixx: Thanks!

xxx: Yep. Hitmonee is her nickname for Hitmonchan.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.<em>

* * *

><p>"So… How is everybody?" Was Red's lame attempt to break the ice during a long and awkward trip to Hearthome.<p>

"Fine." Was everyone's plain response, unfortunately for Red.

After a few coughs and awkward moments of silence, Sapphire decided to start another conversation.

"So has anyone here besides Ruby and Platinum participated in a contest before?"

"Nope, but I'd really like to!" Yellow said, the only one to respond.

"Well then how about we all participate in the contest?" Blue suggested.

"No." Were the immediate responses of Green and Silver.

"Come on guys it'll be fun! Besides, it's a _tough_ contest." Red tried to persuade them, seeing as Blue was close to bursting into tears.

"NO." They responded again, this time with death glares.

"Ahem…Red?"

"Yes Yellow?"

"Just leave this to me." Yellow said with a wink. She then proceeded to grab both Silver and Green by the ear and dragged them behind a tree.

From everyone else's point of view, it looked very…bizarre.

* * *

><p>Yellow's POV<p>

'_Hmm… I'm not sure why, but something seems…off today. Oh well! No time to worry about that! I need to focus on the task at hand!' _I thought, facing Green and Silver.

"What is it Yellow?" They both said, clearly ticked off.

I grinned deviously and started to whisper in their ears.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"What do you think she's doing?" Pearl asked, his eyes glued to the scene.

"I'm not really sure…" Red answered. He looked at Yellow, and saw her whisper in Silver and Green's ears. She then showed both of them pictures which in turn made them blush and shout. She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away. Green and Silver grimaced, then grabbed Yellow's shoulder and nodded. Yellow gleefully skipped away, with a camera in hand.

"What happened?" Red questioned the two defeated looking male Dex holders.

"We're _**all**_ participating." They said with venom in their voice.

"S-sure."

"Yeah!"

"Sure… I'll make everybody poffins!"

"…Fine, but we should hurry so we can all practice."

"U-umm… Where did Yellow go?"

"I'm not sure…" Silver responded, as they started to walk again.

"…Did anyone just here someone scream?" Emerald asked in confusion, looking back.

"Nah, must be your imagination. Let's get moving! We're going to be late!" Platinum responded.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

"AAHHH! Darn it Ruby, Gold, LET GO OF ME!" You're gonna be sorry!" Crys shouted, as she was tied up in vines.

"Don't worry Crys, this won't hurt." Ruby responded with an evil smile, holding measuring tape as he walked closer.

"Yeah Crys, don't worry!" Gold agreed with an evil smirk and shady eyes.

"AAAAAHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

><p><em>Not too far off in the bushes…<em>

"Ohohohoho!~ These are great!" Yellow exclaimed, taking many, **many** pictures.

"Hey Yellow!" A voice sounded. Yellow sighed and reluctantly put down her camera, and picked up a walkie talkie.

"Yes, Berry?"

"You taking pictures now?"

"Yup! You?" Yellow responded with a smirk.

"Yep! It's all good. See you later, Berry out."

"Awesome, Yellow out." Yellow then proceeded to take more pictures.

" RUBY! GOLD! YER GONNA PAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Once again, I'm sorry!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So many revisions… Are they better? Or no?**

* * *

><p>Berry: Glad to know you think so! I sort of base these things from my friends' daily antics. XD Yeah…Just wait 'til you see Sapphire's contest skills! Oh, and the cameo is no prob! Remember~ Reviewers give the authorauthoress support! It's sort of my thanks for the epic review you gave me.

ZXCVBNMEM: Ah! I gave Berry a cameo since she gave me a very good idea because of her review! But if you want one to, I could squeeze you in. :D Just give me all of the details about what you want. Berry's was spontaneous, actually.

echo017: Thanks for the favorite!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Me no own Pokémon. Kapeesh? Ok children, on with the story!<em>

* * *

><p>"We're finally here!" Emerald exclaimed, jumping with joy from all of the excitement.<p>

"Let's move it guys, we have to register for the contest." Platinum said, dragging Emerald by the ear to the Super Contest Hall, while everyone else followed.

"But where's Yellow, Ruby, Gold, and Crys?" Red asked in confusion once they walked through the entrance

"Everyone! We're over here! ~" Yellow's voice rang from the registration counter. Everyone noticed Gold restraining a very rabid looking Crys (although not wearing one of Ruby's creations) with a rope next to the waving Yellow, so they decided to stay near Ruby instead.

"Yes, I do understand that there's a limit to the amount of contestants, but can't you do something? We're Dex Holders!" Ruby complained to the Nurse Joy.

"I'm terribly sorry, I really wish I could help, but you would need permission from Dexter, Jordan, Keira and all of the Professors. And knowing Dexter, he'll probably want this broadcast on TV. It's really a big hassle."

"Oh no no no! It's no hassle at all! We'll take care of it, _right guys?_" Yellow cut in, facing the rest of the Dex Holders with a creepy smile which Green and Silver immediately stiffened at. Seeing the ice cubes of the Dex Holders' reaction, everyone just nodded.

"Oh, okay then! If you can pull that off by noon, we can start the contest at 4!" The Nurse Joy exclaimed joyously.

"Could you please tell us where we could find the three judges?"

"Oh! You'll probably just find them somewhere in this contest hall, but Keira will most probably be at Amity Square."

"Thanks for the help! Come on guys! Let's get started!"

* * *

><p><em>Later at the Poffin House…<em>

"Why are we at the Poffin House again?" Gold asked.

"Because, we need to discuss this matter so all of us can get into the contest!" Yellow explained. "And… Dia wanted to start on the Poffins so he doesn't waste his training time." Everyone turned to look at Dia, who was mumbling about Aspear, Sitrus, Iapapa, and Wepear berries.

"So then, let's get started! We need seven groups! But how will we decide who goes with who… Hmm…"

"Pokémon battle?" Red suggested.

"It'll take too long."

"A race?" Pearl pitched in.

"Age and _cough_height_cough _difference." Emerald glared at this.

"Eating contest?" Dia offered.

"Again, age difference."

"Strip poker?"

Everyone stared at Gold in awkward silence.

"…You know what? Let's just do this the simple way."

"And the simple way is?"

"Eenie Meenie Miny Moe."

"Sure, why not. There isn't any logical way to do it anyway…" Silver remarked.

"What are you talking about? Eenie Meenie Miny Moe is a _completely_ logical game!" Gold argued.

They then proceeded to play the very childish game.

"Eenie meenie miny moe, catch a Growlithe by the toe. If he hollers let him go, eenie meenie miny moe!"

After another round, the first two people turned out to be Platinum and Pearl.

"Let's make this quick."

"Of course, Missy."

Two more rounds later…

Red grinned, and in turn, Yellow winked at him, making Red turn-well… _red_.

Another two rounds later…

Emerald grinned, and Sapphire smiled at him politely.

The next two rounds…

Crys shivered nervously, seeing Ruby smirk devilishly, stroking his sewing kit with his hand.

And another two rounds…

Blue blushed lightly, and Green, stoic as always, just shoved his hands in his pockets.

Last round…

Silver glared at Gold, who was glaring at Ruby.

"Sorry Dia, looks like you're on your own." Gold said, noticing that Dia was left without a partner.

"It's ok, Senior Gold."

"Now to decide who we're assigned too!~" Everyone groaned, not wanting to go through seven more rounds of Eenie Meenie Miny Moe. Once it was over, Yellow wrote the results on a piece of paper and read it aloud.

"Platinum and Pearl, you are assigned to Professor Rowan. I trust that you two know where to find him."

"Come on Pearl! We have to be quick!" Platinum shouted, dragging Pearl out of the Poffin House.

"Hey! That's my line!" Pearl's cry was faintly heard from outside.

"Meet us back here in an hour!" Yellow shouted.

"Red and I will look for Keira at Amity Square." Yellow giggled, seeing Red's reaction.

"Emerald, Sapphire, you two will take Professor Birch. Again, I trust you two know where to find him."

"Crys and Ruby, Professor Oak shouldn't be a problem for you, right?"

"Y-yeah! N-no problem at all!" Crys responded, looking at Ruby in terror.

"Blue, Green, you two take care of Jordan."

"Sure."

"Whatever…"

"Silver and Gold will take Professor Elm. Silver, good luck with that." Yellow said, knowing that the Johto professor still held a little grudge with Silver for stealing his Pokémon and Pokedex.

"Which leaves Dia with Dexter."

"It's no problem…"

"Okay right now it's… one o' clock. In one hour we'll meet here. Then after that, we can all go practice." Yellow ordered.

"Well… See ya guys." Gold said, breaking the silence as he dragged Silver with him.

"See ya guys later!~ Let's go Red!" Yellow called out, dragging Red out in a similar fashion as Gold.

"Let's go." Green ordered, and Blue silently followed him.

"Well, my poffins are done! See ya, Seniors Crystal and Ruby."

"…"

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Senior Crystal?"

"Just call me Crys."

"Ok, but as you were saying?"

"Should I be running right now?"

"Yes." Ruby responded, an evil glint in his eye.

Crys then proceeded to sprint with inhumane speed, past all of the Dex Holders that already got out of the Poffin House, with Ruby close behind. Suddenly remembering that she had her Pokémon, she quickly called out Xatee and ordered the Mystic Pokémon to fly over to Oak's as fast as humanely possible. Once Ruby saw this, he quickly pulled out a Poke Ball and released his Kirlia.

"Ruru! Please teleport me to Professor Oak's lab." And just like that, they were gone in a flash.

The other Dex Holders saw all of this occur nearby, flabbergasted.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everybody! I'm probably going to be just revising my stories for now. It's been so long since I've updated! I feel so terrible…And just for a random fact, I was amazed to find out that Pokémon was in my spell check's dictionary. No one even added it there! :D**

* * *

><p>pokemonmangafreak: Thanks for the favorite! :D<p>

Master of Ice and Wuji Grey: Yeah, I feel sorry for him too, and they're going to AMITY SQUARE together. Green? Maybe he'll go insane from the silence. XD I guess you're right about the speed thing, but there are still stamina issues and what not. Even if they _are _Dex Holders, they're still human.

Hikaru Yamiyoru: Thanks for the favorite! :D

ZXCVBNMEM: No problem! If you don't want one, you don't want one. And thanks for reviewing! :)

Berry Doyle: Ruby and Crys do have a lot of appearances, don't they? I noticed that too. I actually chose randomly by drawing names. XD Yep. **Super excited** for the contest! :D I can assure you, it'll be epic. And probably some fail parts too. :) As always, thanks for the review! :D

RosePearl97: Thanks for the favorite story! :D

Gur40goku: Thanks for the story alert! :)

paintersmurffan12: Maybe if I have time. Good idea. :)

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Never have, never will.<em>

* * *

><p>Fear has a funny way of ruining everything.<p>

Ruby thought that Crys of all people would be the most level headed and calm if he would ever ask her to wear one of his designs. He thought his dream of someone wearing a dress that he designed would finally come true, but alas…

He never had the chance to ask Blue, Yellow was always very sheepish and always declined, Sapphire was out of the question, and he never really got to see Platinum. He thought that the Dex Holder meeting would be the perfect opportunity to ask her, but boy was he _wrong_. Seeing a Sapphire-like Crys, Ruby became mortified. He immediately knew what he had to do once he saw his Senior in those…those…

He shuddered.

Ruby couldn't even consider those 'all-natural' things she had been and _has_ been donning the whole day as…clothes.

So here he was, all alone at Professor Oak's lab, just sitting on a revolving chair, waiting for either Crys or the Professor himself to arrive, plotting on how to get Crys to wear one of his dresses.

_It didn't have to be this way..._ He mused. Unfortunately, Crys' sudden fear of dresses just _had_ to ruin everything.

_But I guess it's a whole lot more fun._ Ruby grinned.

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>sure <em>that we're going the right way, Pearl?"

Platinum inquired again, realizing that they had passed the same self proclaimed "youngster" for Arceus knows how many times.

"I'm _positive_ Missy. Dia and I travel around the region a lot. We know Sinnoh like the back of our hands." Pearl responded with annoyance in his tone since it was around the tenth time she had asked.

"One, call me Platinum. Two, then explain how we have walked past Youngster Logan for the…I don't know, _fifteenth time_?" She shouted.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen him before in my entire life! Besides, all youngsters look the same!" At that very moment, said youngster waved at Pearl and thanked him for the "super awesome battle". Platinum stared pointedly at Pearl.

"That proves it. You're _lost_."

"No, I'm not!"

Those words sealed Pearl's fate.

"That's it!" Platinum slowly approached the hotheaded Dex Holder and proceeded to kick him. Luckily, Pearl's reflexes hadn't failed him yet, and he managed to dodge her deadly kicks.

'_But not as deadly as Senior Crystal's'_ He mentally added.

Suddenly, Platinum seemed to be looking around, confused. Seeing his chance, Pearl started to run away, but Platinum snapped out of her daze and started to follow closely behind.

"How _dare you_ consider running away! Come back and take your punishment like a man!"

"NEVER!"

After about half an hour of running and chasing, Pearl stopped to take a breather in front of a large building. Finally catching his breath, he took a good look at the building and easily recognized it.

"Missy! Uh- I mean, Platinum!" Pearl called the attention of the rabid Dex Holder.

"What? You want to say your last words before your death?"

"No! We're here at Professor Rowan's lab! See!" Pearl yelled, flailing his arms in a desperate attempt to get her attention off of him.

"…So we are." Platinum acknowledged and started to walk inside the lab. Pearl sighed in relief.

Platinum suddenly turned back and narrowed her eyes at him.

"But don't you even _think_ for a second that you're off the hook." Pearl immediately stiffened.

_I just hope I survive the trip back_. Pearl wearily thought, following Platinum inside the lab.

* * *

><p>"Red?"<p>

"Y-Yes, Yellow?"

"Amity Square is over there." She pointed north.

"Oh." They started walking.

In truth, Red was trying to just start walking so he would be ahead of Yellow. Honestly, he had no idea what had gotten into her. She was fine yesterday when he visited her to tell her about the gathering. So what caused her to be like…_this_? He momentarily paused his thoughts to look at the girl behind him. Taking in her appearance even for a few seconds proved to be too much for him, and he faced forward. _That_ was why he insisted in being front. Along with her attitude, Yellow's appearance had changed, and Red was very surprised.

But did he enjoy it?

Red quickly took another glance at Yellow, but this time she caught it. She smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Red! Let's go inside!"

It was just then that Red realized that he was so caught up in his thoughts about Yellow, that he completely forgot why and where they were walking.

"Uh, yeah… Sure."

Honestly, when it came between Red and Yellow, Red was completely clueless. And now that Yellow was like this… Red was fearful.

* * *

><p>Green stared at Blue, and she stared back. He had no idea what to say, now that she was all shy and timid.<p>

"Blue."

"Yes, Green?"

"Let's go to the Super Contest Hall."

"O-okay."

As they proceeded to walk, Green couldn't help but feel annoyed. Why was Blue being so quiet?

…

Wait up.

Green quickly backtracked his thoughts and shook his head. Why did he care? This is _supposed_ to be a good thing. So what if she was quiet? It was none of his business. But…

Why was he so annoyed?

He took a side glance at the girl beside him and shook his head once more.

_There's something wrong with me today._ He thought as they approached the Super Contest Hall.

_I must be sick… That's it._ He turned his attention the opening doors of the building.

_I'm just sick…_

* * *

><p>"Hey Silver!" Gold called out.<p>

"What?" The silver eyed boy irritably responded.

"Bye!" He said, then zoomed away on his Togekiss, leaving Silver to stare at the sky dumbfounded.

"Whatever…" Silver muttered, calling out his Honchkrow, ordering it to follow Gold. He quickly caught up to him, however Gold seemed to take no notice. Silver quietly ordered his Honchkrow to use its Psychic attack to grab Gold and leave him dangling in the air.

"H-HEY! What's goin' on?" Gold shouted in surprise, flailing his arms. Quickly turning his head, he found his culprit.

"Trying to leave without me, Gold?"

"No! Not at all Silver ol' buddy o pal." Gold responded, seemingly ignoring the fact that he was suspended in midair.

"Oh? Then what _were_ you doing, Gold ol' buddy o pal?" Silver mockingly replied.

"Um, you see… I was ah…" Gold racked his brain for an answer.

_What the heck is Togetaro doing?_ He then noticed that his Togekiss was snickering next to Silver.

"Togetaro! What are you doing? You're supposed to be helping me!" Gold whined.

The Jubilee Pokémon turned to Silver with a smirk, waiting for his response.

"Togetaro, what do you think? I think Gold has had enough, no?" Silver questioned, noticing the strain put on his Honchkrow do to it using both Fly and Psychic at the same time. Seeing no reaction from the Togekiss, he silently commanded his Pokémon to stop his hold over Gold, leaving the poor boy to plummet to his doom. Luckily, Togetaro registered this and caught him at the last second.

"That was _low_, Silver, even for you." Gold glared.

Silver shrugged his shoulders and slowly closed his eyes. "You left without me. I'm pretty sure that makes us even, right?"

The only response that he received was another whirl of wind blowing his face.

Silver scoffed.

_Figures._ He thought, rushing after Gold.

* * *

><p>"So Sapphire, you ready to go?" Emerald questioned, seeing the girl just standing around.<p>

"Yes, I am. Let's go, shall we?"

"Sure! But, ah, where's Pilo?"

Sapphire stared in confusion. "Pilo?...Oh! You mean Tropius! What do you mean where is he?"

"Pilo is the way you travel! You _fly_ on him!"

"I _used_ to fly on him. Flying on a Pokémon like that? It's atrocious! A prestigious person, such as myself, _especially_ one who is the daughter of a professor, should ride on a more appealing, or gallant Pokémon. Furthermore, I-"

Emerald slowly tuned out the brunette's shrill and uncharacteristically girly voice, then silently called out the Noctowl he borrowed from Crystal and ordered it to use Psychic.

"W-wha?" She quickly looked around to face the culprit as she went up higher. "You, you commoner! Put me down this instant!"

"Commoner?"

"You heard me!"

"Fine, have it your way." Emerald remarked, mounting the Owl Pokémon. "If you don't want to ride on this Noctowl, then I may as well bring you along using Psychic. But that would put a strain on poor old Noctowl here, so we may as well just leave you dangling near the ground."

"And so? I would just land on the grass."

"I'm sorry, did I say ground?" Emerald chuckled darkly. "I meant _sea_." He finished with an evil grin.

Sapphire gulped and weighed her options.

"Well?"

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go with you. But don't you even _dare_ try to pull anything funny, commoner. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on! Let's go!" He yelled excitingly as she mounted the Johto Pokémon.

"I'm ready, Emerald."

"Well then… Noctowl! To Professor Birch's place! FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

_Oh dear, I do believe that Senior Gold has quite the influence on the boy._

* * *

><p>Dia wandered aimlessly around Hearthome. He had already met with Dexter earlier when he entered the Super Contest Hall. As soon as he entered the hall, Dexter had exited. Once Dia had registered what happened, he ran after the main judge. When he caught up with him, it had turned out that Dexter had found out their situation from the Nurse Joy they talked to earlier, and now he was out to advertise their event. Dia thanked him and quickly bid him goodbye, not wanting to be a part of the advertisement, seeing that he was holding clown suits.<p>

'_I wonder what's up with everyone today, especially the girls.' _He paused to recall the various events that had occurred so far.

All of the female Dex Holders had made shocking entrances, and after which Senior Crystal decided to battle Red. But since when was Senior Crystal interested in battles? He remembered that the female Johto Dex Holder was dubbed as "the capturer" by Professor Oak. Why did his senior suddenly decide to battle Red? Surely as a capturer, there was no need for her to be focusing on training her Pokémon's battling skills.

And what about Senior Sapphire? He knew for a fact that she hated contests. Why was she suddenly so eager to join one? Actually, what was up with _all_ of the female Dex Holders?

Replaying this morning's meeting in his head, something clicked in his head as he came to a very startling conclusion.

Senior Blue was acting like Senior Yellow.

Senior Yellow was acting like Senior Blue.

Senior Crystal was acting like Senior Sapphire

Senior Sapphire was acting like Missy.

Missy was acting like Senior Crystal.

Everything seemed to fall into place as he realized this, but the real question was _why?_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNDDD IT'S FINISHED! Ohohoho~ Dia is one smart cookie. He may not seem like it, but when he's alone, the cogs in his mind can turn easily.<strong>

**~(^-^~) How's everyone doing?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! Revisions, revisions, revisions… **

* * *

><p>Master of Ice and Wuji Grey: Yep! Diamond's a smart and usually underestimated cookie. It's sad that most people prefer others over him. :(<p>

ZXCVBNMEM: Yep. Diamond is awesome. Simple as that.

Berry Doyle: Yeah, Diamond is so underappreciated! It makes me sad. I want to write more about him, but I'm still trying to nail his character so I usually stay in my comfort zones (Blue, Gold, Silver, Crystal, and Ruby). At first I wanted Green to figure it out, but I decided to let Dia have his turn in the spotlight. Yes, I _love_ writing Ruby. You can twist his character in so many ways, but still make it so Ruby-like. Thanks! And why they switched is confidential. But when it's revealed people will be face palming.

StarlightStardust98: This story is far from done, I'll tell you that much. Thanks! And yes, I see your point. But you know, you've seen how dense these boys can be! Thanks for the favorite author and favorite story! :D

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, if I did, I'd give it back with the condition that there needs to be more SHIPPING.<em>

* * *

><p>Ruby was pretty sure he spent a good forty minutes waiting for Crystal, twenty minutes before the deadline that everyone was supposed to meet up at the Poffin House again.<p>

'_Maybe she's expecting me to do something like this?'_ Ruby thought, staring at the dress in his hands.

He lost his patience after a grand total of five minutes, and did one of the things he was born to do.

_Sew._

Now that he was finished with the dress, he kept Mimi out, with orders to use Light Screen to trap Crystal as soon as she came in.

_Thump._

Speaking of the devil…

"Hey Crys."

"Ruby? What's going on?"

Ruby watched in amusement as she wildly whipped her head around, looking for the cause of her current situation. She practically snarled once she noticed Mimi.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" She screamed, pounding on the walls of the Light Screen.

"Oh, you know. I just got Mimi here to do me a favor." He said, then grinned wildly.

Crystal sighed, then glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what _I_ want, Senior." He replied, teasingly waving the dress in front of her.

"_Never._" She spat.

"Oh?" Ruby said, tapping his cheek absentmindedly. "Then I guess you'll just have to stay there."

"That's it! I won't stand for this. I'm calling Professor Oak." Crystal said, taking out her Poke Gear.

Ruby silently ordered Mimi to make a one way door in the Light Screen box. He grimaced, noticing that she already finished up her call.

'_This'll surely be a comprising sight for Professor Oak.'_ He thought, quietly stepping in with the dress.

"H-hey! How'd you get in here?" Crystal demanded, slowly backing away. "Get that ugly thing away from me!"

Ruby's smirk faltered a bit. _'Is it really that hideous?'_

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**"

* * *

><p>Platinum stepped into the lab with confidence, Pearl slowly trailing her. "Professor Rowan? Are you here? It's Platinum Berlitz and Pearl…um…yeah. We've come to ask you something!"<p>

"Platinum and Pearl, you say? Hello!" Professor Rowan greeted, stepping into view. "So, what is it that you need to ask?"

It was Pearl who spoke this time. "You know about the Super Contests that they host in Hearthome, right Professor?"

"Of course. How could one that lives in the Sinnoh region not know of them?"

"Point taken. You see, we were hoping that you would allow us to participate in this special contest that they're hosting at four o' clock today."

"I just got the feeling something terrible happened." Platinum mumbled, looking in the direction of Kanto.

"And what is this special contest?" Professor Rowan asked, not hearing her.

"It will feature the Dex Holders from Kanto through Sinnoh." Platinum took over.

"Why, of course you're allowed to join! Why wouldn't you be?"

"The people from the Super Contest Hall were worried about publicity issues and whatnot, since it only features the Dex Holders."

"Oh, okay then. Just promise me there'll be a seat left for me, alright?"

"Can do Professor Rowan!" Pearl shouted, already halfway out the door.

Platinum glared at Pearl, then bowed towards Professor Rowan. "Goodbye, professor. See you at the contest!"

* * *

><p>"Good luck!"<p>

"Wow! This place is so cool! Right Red?" Yellow asked, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Hm? Y-yeah."

"Chuchu! Let's go over there by that small island thing!" Yellow said to her trusty Pikachu, and they both scampered off.

'_Hm. May as well start looking for Keira…'_

Red then proceeded to wander around with Pika by his side. Every few minutes or so, Pika would nudge him and give him various things like leaves, rocks, or berries.

"Pika, it's great that you're finding things for the contest, but if we don't hurry up and find Keira there won't even-" Red was cut off by a Buneary that crashed into him. Red looked around cautiously before picking it up, keeping it at an arm's length.

"Err… Hello there." Red said awkwardly. "I'm Red. Do you need some help looking for your trainer, or-ow! Hey!"

The Buneary punched him.

"That's not very nice Mr. Bun-Wait! Get back here!"

And thus, a mad chase began.

"Whoops! Sorry ma'am. Get back here you Buneary! Come on- Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to sir, and-BUNEARY!"

After about ten minutes of chasing, the Buneary disappeared.

'_Why do I get this feeling that something equally as terrible is happening in Kanto?'_

Wandering around again, Red found Yellow holding the Buneary, much like how he was before.

"Aww… You're so cute! Lost your trainer, hm? Don't worry! I'll help you find-hm? Oh hi Red! I just found this Buneary. Isn't it _adorable_?"

Red's eye twitched.

"Err…Yeah. _Completely_ adorable." Red said flatly. Yellow squealed and went back to fawning over the Buneary. Once he was sure Yellow wasn't looking, he glared at it.

'_You're gonna get it sooner or later, Buneary. I'll-'_

"Oh _there_ you are!" A woman shouted. Upon closer inspection, Red realized the woman was Keira.

"Thank you _so_ much for finding Buneary! Buneary like to run off a lot. How can I ever repay you?"

"Well for starters, how about you let us have a special Dex Holder contest in the Super Contest Hall?" Yellow said cheerfully.

"Oh, _oh_! You're the people that Dexter told me about! Don't worry, Dexter called me and told me everything. You have full permission from me. But I really feel I need to repay you in another way!" Keira said.

"That's okay, we're fine." Red said.

"Oh no, I insist! I know! Take these! Buneary found these earlier. I'm sure they'll be of use for your contest." Keira said, smiling brightly as she held out various accessories like leaves, rocks, scales, fluffs, and beards.

Red was surprised at the amount of accessories. "Whoa! This much? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Go on, take them!"

"Thanks so much, Keira!" Yellow said, gladly taking the accessories off of Keira's hands.

"No, thank _you_ for finding my Buneary."

"Bye!" The duo called out.

"See you at the contest!"

* * *

><p>"Green? Where do you think Jordan will be?" Blue timidly asked, scanning the crowd.<p>

"I'm actually not sure. Let's try asking the receptionist."

The two then did their best to push their way through the seemingly increasing crowd. After about fifteen minutes, including waiting in the line, they finally made it to the front of the receptionist's desk.

"Hello! Welcome to the Super Contest Hall! How may I help you?"

"Yeah. We were wondering where we could find Jordan." Green said, straight to the point.

"Jordan as in Jordan the judge?"

"Yes."

"You're in luck! A contest just recently finished. He's probably just looming around where the contests take place. He does that a lot after contests. Says it brings him nostalgia."

Green gave her a curt nod and walked away. Blue quickly thanked the receptionist and hastily followed Green. Suddenly, Green stopped in his tracks.

'_I've got the strangest feeling that something wrong is happening over at Grandpa's lab…'_

"Hey Green! W-why'd you stop?" Blue asked.

"Nothing, come on." He said grabbing her wrist and practically dragging her through the double doors leading to the huge stage. Upon entry, Blue giggled a bit.

On stage, Jordan was taking a bow to the pretend audience. "Thank you! Thank you, you're too kind!" Jordan slowly lifted his head. "Thank-"Jordan blanched and cleared his throat a bit, blushing.

"Umm… Hello. State your name and business!" He said with conviction, pointing an accusing finger in their direction.

"This is Blue-"Green motioned to the girl. "And I'm Green. We're Dex Holders from the Kanto region, and we were hoping if we would be able to have a special featuring the Dex Holders from Kanto to Sinnoh, with your permission."

"Dex Holders you say? ... Fine! This will be good for publicity…"

"Thanks." Green said, walking out with Blue trailing him.

"And maybe we could make it a fundraiser too…" Jordan mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Silver!~ Where'd you go, buddy?" Gold called out. He just came out of his house after giving his mom a quick visit. Silver mysteriously disappeared, however.<p>

"Silver!~ Come out and play~" Gold called again. He looked around for a few more minutes. Giving up, he shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to go to Professor Elm's lab. Just as he was about to open the door, he tensed.

'_Either something terribly wrong just happened, or my Crys senses are tingling…'_ Gold then proceeded to push open the door.

'_Or it could be both…'_ Gold pondered, but then abruptly stopped.

'_Never mind, it's the first one.'_ Gold thought, staring at the scene in front of him. Silver was tied up in a chair with tape over his mouth, and Professor Elm was next to him, holding his Pokedex and scolding him.

"What goes on, Professor Elm?" Gold said, completely ignoring Silver's muffled threats.

"Oh hi Gold. I was just teaching Silver a lesson here about stealing things, like _rare Pokémon,_ you know?" Professor Elm said, a creepy smile plastered on his face.

"Uh… Yeah, right… So we came here to ask you something, professor."

"Ask away Gold!"

"You know about Pokémon contests, right?"

"Pokémon…contests?" Professor Elm said, a crazed smile on his face. "I…LOVE POKEMON CONTESTS!"

"Err…_right._ So anyway, the Dex Holders from Kanto to Sinnoh wanted to hold a special contest featuring the Dex Holders, but they told us that we need permission from the professors and the judges. So…you in?"

"Of course! One of my biggest dreams finally realized!" Professor Elm said, stars in his eyes. Then, he grasped Gold's hands madly. "Just _promise me_ that I'll get front row seats."

"Sure! Now if you'll excuse us professor, me and Silver gotta run. Bye professor!" Gold said, quickly grabbing the still tied up Silver and running out the door.

"See you there!" Professor Elm said, waving cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"Papa!" Sapphire called out. Sapphire and Emerald finally reached Sapphire's house and just wanted to get it over with and back to Hearthome.<p>

"Sapphire! What are you doing here? I thought that today was a Dex Holder day." He said, ruffling her hair. "And Emerald! I trust you've been doing well." He patted his shoulder.

"Papa, today we shall be having a contest in Hearthome and-" Sapphire kept rambling on about the details as the professor slowly tuned her out.

"Emerald?" Professor Birch whispered. "Am I hearing things right? Is my daughter excited about a _contest_?"

"You heard right. It's really unnatural like…like…" Emerald suddenly shuddered. "Like the feeling that something horrible just happened in Kanto…"

"-and, papa, are you listening?" Sapphire abruptly stopped her speech.

"Of course I'm listening, Sapphire! So, contest, right? Of course you can!"

"Really?" Sapphire hugged her father. "Thank you papa! Thank you! You'll come watch, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Bye papa!" Sapphire said, walking out with Emerald.

A few moments of silence passed.

"What the heck did I just agree to?"

* * *

><p>Diamond couldn't believe it. Dexter still managed to recruit-cough<em>capture<em>cough- him and have him do some volunteer work-cough_forcedlabor_cough-to help promote the contest. He cheerfully handed out flyers while wearing a clown costume, save for this one time when he tensed, feeling a disturbance. He silently contemplated possible causes of the girls' behavior. When the crowd finally cleared, he had a handful of causes. He was _almost_ positive about the last one he came up with.

Girls are confusing, and this is all some sick prank.

* * *

><p>Okay first I need to get some "thank you"s out of the way. So many people favorited and put story alerts! So I decided to put them at the bottom as a list instead as to not take up too much space where I reply to my reviewers. For those who want to read the author's note where I put witty remarks, explanations and foreshadowing, just skip this section.<p>

Thank you for the favorite stories!

KnightAlter

dance2pop

TigerSneak1

ArkanaMeshia

OmegaLeviathan

ImagineBreakerGG

Mesu Gitsune

LunaMetacore

Little Miss Hermione Granger

Thank you for the story alerts!

ShiningSilentStar

dance2pop

PsychicSkitty

* * *

><p><strong>Time for witty remarks!~<strong>

**Ruby and Crys, ever the amusing ones. Anyone notice that in every seen that one person feels a disturbance because of what they're doing? If you did, you're awesome. Looks like Red and Yellow have an advantage in the visual competition. Jordan's in it for the money. Professor Elm is secretly a Super Contest otaku and one of his greatest dreams is having a Dex Holder contest. Professor Birch has no idea about what the heck just happened. And apparently, Gold has 'Crys senses.**

**For those who like Dex Holder interaction stories like this, I suggest you read my stories "How the Years Go By", or "Of Friends and Best Friends". For those who like humor stories like this and/or Gold, check out my story "Gold's Book of Pickup Lines As Tested by Gold".**

**And today I have a question for you, YES YOU! The one with their face stuck in front of the screen reading this author's note. Not stuck? Flareon Girl used Mean Look! Ha.**

**Why do you think the girls all switched personalities?**

**I'm really interested in your opinion, so…REVIEW!**

'**Til next time, darlings! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello darlings! Here, we finally get some contest action in! … Well… the **_**training**_** for the contest at least… I'm terribly sorry, but it's pretty much a filler chapter. By the way, someone is **_**terribly **_**close to the theory as to why the girls switched. As to who, or whether it was a PM or review, I'm not telling. :P It might give it away. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ninja of Night: Yes. The disturbance is so bad, that everyone feels it. Thank you for the story alert and favorite story! :)<p>

Master of Ice and Wuji Grey: Crys senses. :)) I came up with that after watching Spiderman… hehehe…

StarlightStardust98: Yes. Professor Elm as a contest otaku is slightly more disturbing than Conway. But never more disturbing that Harley. Thank you! I think of Professor Birch as an absentminded person. Gold's Crys senses… just, I just came up with it, and wasn't originally going to put it, but I did on a whim. As for Dia's situation, it's more of, all the guys somewhat understand that the girls switched personalities, but Diamond's the only one to _really_ ponder about it and why it happened. Note taken about the typo. I honestly have no idea about what the heck is wrong with my auto correct. Thanks for pointing it out!

Berry Doyle: The disturbance…? Oh! The disturbance was Ruby forcing Crystal into the dress. Ehehehe… Interesting theories! I'd tell you if you were close or not, but I don't want to give it away. And no need to worry (Oh gosh, I just made an anime reference…), the contest starts next chapter! :D

ZXCVBNMEM: Yes. Crys senses. If Gold has Crys senses, and Spiderman has spidey senses, what's Gold's superhero name? And yes, Professor Elm is a contest otaku.

stealthclaw: Thanks for the story alert! :D

sunny0925: Thank you for the story alert! :)

Tatty and Dragon: Thanks lots for the story alert! ~(^-^~)

BTH Publishing: Thank you for the favorite story! :D

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...yo.<em>

* * *

><p>Diamond sighed. He was back at the Poffin House, making more poffins for his fellow Dex holders to pass the time as he waited.<p>

'_It's already been an hour…Where are they?'_

Diamond yelped as he felt his shoulder being tapped. With ninja like reflexes, he swiftly turned around, wooden stirring spoon in hand.

"Oh, it's only you, Seniors Blue and Green." Diamond lowered his weapon.

Blue slowly retracted her arm. "Hi."

"You're the first ones back."

"Yep." Green responded.

"Did you happen to catch anyone else on your way in?"

"No, but-" Blue was cut off by the opening of the door.

"Hey guys!" Yellow strolled in, waving wildly.

"Hey." Red followed, nodding in acknowledgement.

Yellow made a beeline for their table.

"Can you believe it? Keira already knew about the contest! We didn't even need to find her and-" Yellow rambled on, with only Blue nodding at her statements every once in a while.

Diamond noticed a faint, red swelling on Red's face. "Senior Red, what happened?" he asked, pointing at his face.

Red chuckled hollowly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's nothing…" Red then walked away muttering something about evil Buneary and their evil punching skills.

Diamond was about to go after him, but suddenly, the attention of the Dex Holders was on Gold, who just walked through the door dragging a tied and gagged Silver by his cowlick.

"Hey everyone!" Gold called out nonchalantly. Everyone paused their activities and stared at the sulking, but furious, Silver. One by one, each of them slowly resumed their previous activities as if nothing happened.

Everyone soon halted their activities once more, hearing bickering from outside.

"Do you see what your sense of direction has done? We're two minutes late! _Two. Minutes. __Late_." Platinum's voice boomed in the Poffin house.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm pretty upset t-"Pearl stared at their audience and waved a little. "-uh, hi guys."

"Hello everybody." Platinum greeted. Everyone said their greetings back.

Pearl took a quick look around the room. "Hey! We're not last!" he whooped, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes, but we're still _late_." Platinum replied, slowly approaching Pearl, a scowl on her face. Pearl instantly lowered his hands, leaving them in front of his face as a defense mechanism.

The door's bell rang, signaling another arrival.

'_Saved by the bell.'_ Pearl thought wearily. He instantly stiffened, though, upon Platinum's glare at him, clearly expressing the message, "This isn't over."

"Hey everybody!" Emerald exclaimed, wildly waving to all of the present Dex Holders.

"Greetings." Sapphire said, then sat down with such elegance and poise that left everyone staring in shock. Most people were about to comment on it, but stopped and stared at the door upon hearing slightly muffled screams, yells, and pounding.

Diamond took a good guess and counted down.

'_Five…Four…Three…Two…One, and-'_

"Come _on_ Crys! It's not _that_ bad!" Ruby's exasperated yell could be heard as he opened the door.

Right on time.

Ruby walked in, with Mimi and Ruru tagging along. Everyone looked questioningly at the presence of the two Pokémon, but then nodded in understanding upon seeing a floating Light Screen box containing Crystal.

"LEMME OUTTA HERE! LEMME OUTTA HERE!" Crystal screeched, pounding her fists furiously on the Light Screen box to no avail.

"As long as you promise to not randomly strip out of the dress and run off when I release you!~" Ruby replied cheekily.

"NEVER!" she retorted.

"LET HER OUT OF THERE! LET HER OUT OF THERE!" Gold cheered, a devilish grin on his face. He was promptly shut up by Platinum, who kicked him in the stomach.

"Okay then!" Yellow started, clapping her hands together. "We're all here now! Let's go practice! Respect those who want their privacy while practicing techniques. If you want to practice with others, so be it! But make sure you have their consent. And absolutely _no_ spying. Got it? Good."

"She has _no_ way of knowing if we're spying." Gold whispered to Emerald, who grinned. Then they did a fist bump.

"Oh." Gold jumped at the sudden appearance of Yellow beside him. "I have my _ways_."

Gold shivered a bit, and faked a smile, eye twitching in a mix of fear and annoyance. "Training, anyone?"

* * *

><p>"So Silver, do know anything about contests? I don't know <em>anything<em>." Red asked.

"Actually, yes, I do. Sis would talk about them all the time after her visits from Sinnoh. All I know about Sinnoh contests are that there are three categories. First is the visual competition, where the Pokémon are judged by their condition, and the accessories that you decorate them with, depending on the category." Silver paused in case Red had any questions.

"How do you raise their condition?"

"Poffins. Like the ones Diamond made for us. Speaking of which, we should probably give out Pokémon some during training. But where will we find accessories…?"

Red snapped his fingers and started digging through his bag. Noticing Silver's questioning stare, he explained. "When Yellow and I were searching for Keira, we ran into a…_Buneary_." he spat out the Pokémon's name with hate, although Silver didn't know why. "It turned out to be Keira's, so in return for helping her find it-aha-" Red pulled out a Fashion Case. "-she gave Yellow and I a bunch of accessories."

"That's good, but we should really work on our strategies…Who knows what Yellow might have planned for us."

Red immediately perked up. "Luckily for you, strategies are my specialty!"

* * *

><p>"Senior Gold, what are you doing?" Sapphire questioned, staring at her senior. He appeared to be doing some weird gestures while swaying his hips. She squinted her eyes a bit. Was he…dancing?<p>

Gold momentarily stopped his dancing, appalled. "What are you talking about? Can't you tell? Clearly, I'm warming up for this awesome dance routine I made that Explotaro and I are going to wow the judges with!" he said, pumping a fist into the air, then resuming his…er…_dancing_.

"You call _that_ dancing?" Sapphire sneered.

Gold paused his actions to glare at Sapphire. "And _you_ know how to dance?"

"As a matter of fact, I _do_."

"Oh really?" Gold challenged.

"Yes."

"Then I challenge you to a dance off! Wait, _no_. I've got something even better. I bet that _I'll_ get the highest score in the dancing competition part of the contest." he said, nodding to himself like he was a genius.

"And if you don't?"

"Well, then that's up to you. But if I _do _get the highest score, which I will, then you have to…eh…" Gold racked his brain for a good penalty. "You have to…AHA! You have to go on a date-"

"A DATE?" Sapphire shrieked.

"-with Emerald."

Sapphire screamed once more. "Oh, you'll see!" Sapphire turned to face him. "You'll regret this. I suggest you practice, because _you'll need it_."

"Sure…"

Sapphire stalked off grumbling about stupid commoners, stupid bets, and low standards.

* * *

><p>"Hey Diamond!" Emerald called.<p>

"Yes, Senior?"

"I'm having a little trouble with making a routine for the acting competition, could you help me out?"

"Sure. What Pokémon are you using, and moves does it know?"

"Well, I was thinking about using Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo knows Low Kick, Rock Slide, Counter, and Wood Hammer."

"Hmm… Those are all physical attacks…Well, I'm no Pearl, but I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Thanks, Dia! You're the best!"

"It's no problem, Senior."

"I have a question though."

"What's that?"

"Exactly _how_ does the acting competition work? Ruby always blabs on about his contest techniques, but Sinnoh contests are different from Hoenn contests. So…How?"

"Oh, well, it's simple. Depending on the order the judges choose, you are up to present moves. It's usually based on best to worst. Your Pokémon will present the routine you come up with. In this case, we're doing a tough contest. It's not all about making the moves look nice, you have to show off the Pokémon and their tough aspects, which you do through the moves."

"Wow. That sounds…TOTALLY AWESOME! Let's get started!"

* * *

><p>"So, um, Platinum. Why'd you try out contests?" Blue tried to start a conversation during their break.<p>

"Oh. Some snotty people challenged my pride. So, I did what I had to do to stick up for myself. I can't just let people stomp all over me, know what I'm saying?" Platinum nudged Blue a bit.

"Yeah, I get you."

"So…How good are your dancing skills?"

"I'm actually pretty good! But recently when I was practicing, I was really clumsy. I have no idea why…"

"Well…I could help you, if you'd like."

"Would you?"

"I don't see why not. Besides…my dancing isn't exactly up to par right now either." Platinum said sheepishly.

"Let's help each other, then!" Blue said, smiling brightly.

"I wonder how the others are doing…" Platinum pondered.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Crys! It's not <em>that<em> bad." Yellow tauntingly called out.

"I'm over it, Senior. It's just the fact that I allowed myself to surrender to _Prissy Boy_ of all people." Crystal grumbled from her spot near the trees.

"I don't see you practicing! ~" Ruby gleefully said from his shady spot, staring at her creepily. He promised Crystal that she would be allowed to take the dress off after the contest as long as she took the contest seriously.

"Okay! Okay! SHEESH! Come on, Bonee; let's go practice in that field over there." Crystal mumbled, leading her Cubone over to the ravaged field, thanks to the vigorous practice that Yellow initiated with her Golem.

"The fields all yours, Crys!" Yellow consented, deciding to take a rest near Ruby, who was just lying down, eyes closed. She cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing, Ruby?"

Ruby lazily opened one eye. "What are you talking about? Of _course_ I'm going to win. See my Pokémon, Senior Yellow?" he said, gesturing to all of his Pokémon which he had let out earlier.

Yellow nodded.

"Well, if you observe closely, you'll see all of their contest ribbons, from normal to master." Ruby said smugly.

Yellow whistled. "Impressive. But you _do_ know that Sinnoh contests are different from Hoenn contests, right?" she inquired.

"I know, but it can't be _too_ hard." Yellow resisted the urge to roll her eyes at this. "I mean, all of my Pokémon are so beautiful, and I know Zuzu will _dazzle_ the judges, the audience, _and_ the competition during the visual round. I've trained Zuzu to be so graceful, it'll be a breeze in the dancing competition. And of course, Zuzu will be the epitome of toughness during the acting round!" Ruby exuberantly proclaimed, hands clasped with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You sound _pretty_ confident there, Ruby."

"And why shouldn't I be?" he replied, shooting her a questioning glance.

Yellow held up her hands in mock surrender. "Hey! I'm just saying."

Ruby, looking satisfied with her answer slowly lowered himself, and laid down again.

"I'm going to go get some training in. Best of luck, Ruby!" Yellow exclaimed, shooting off into the distance.

Ruby sighed, but felt a little funny.

He had nothing to worry about, right?

* * *

><p>Green stopped in his tracks to turn around and face his stalk-ahem- …<em>friend<em>.

"Why do you keep following me?" he interroga-_ahem_- asked his-ah- _follower_.

"Whadda ya mean?" Pearl inquired, slinging an arm around his senior's shoulders. "Us Fire-starter Pokémon trainers got to stick together!"

Green mentally face palmed. _That's_ what all of the fuss was about?

"…Okay then… But, could you… train somewhere else? I train alone."

"But I want to train with you, Senior! PLEEEAAASSSEEEEEE?" Pearl begged using his Growlithe eyes, plus a jutted out bottom lip which was wobbling a bit.

"No." Green said, then proceeded to start walking again.

Pearl froze in his tracks, dumbfounded. _'It didn't work?'_

'_That must've been one of the utmost disturbing and retarted things I have ever seen in my life.'_ Green shuddered a bit.

Pearl turned around. "Awww…Come on, pwease?"

"No." Green said, quickening his pace.

Undeterred, Pearl followed. "Well why not?" he asked, hands on his hips.

"Why don't you go train over there?" Green dodged the question, finally stopping. He pointed over to a far away field, but still in plain sight.

"Because I want to train with _you_ Senior!" Pearl exclaimed with delight. "At least tell me what Pokémon you're going to use! Tauhiko and I are going to _wipe out_ the competition!"

"Hn. I'm going to use my Machamp."

"YAY! I'm going to go come up with some strategies for us over there, okay?" Pearl shouted excitedly, running off to the aforementioned field.

"Sure?" Green replied confusedly. Then, he took out the Poke Ball for his Machamp.

"Geez… Gramps should _really_ rethink who he gives the Pokedex to." Green muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Long time no update! Hope you guys enjoyed! Tis be school times. Need to focus on my studies, you know?<strong>

**Looks like Ruby's getting cocky! And Pearl's a stalker. I swear. I can **_**so**_** imagine him doing that scene.**

**Til next time, darlings!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Edited the chapter~ Thanks for all of the kind reviews. Seriously, I love you guys. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.<em>

* * *

><p>Once the hour of training was up, the Dex Holders regrouped at the Poffin House once more.<p>

"So, is everyone ready?" Yellow asked.

After the training, it seemed that the Dex Holders seemed to finally realize what they were getting themselves into, as there were a few mumbled responses mixed in with "sure", and "yeah", clearly expressing the reluctance of a majority of the Dex Holders. These responses still proved enough for Yellow, however.

"Then let's go to the Super Contest Hall!"

* * *

><p>"Nurse Joy?" Ruby said, approaching the woman.<p>

"Oh! It's the Dex Holders! You can go right…" she paused, pointedly staring at their attire.

"Um…" Blue started, feeling uncomfortable with the woman's stare. "Is there a problem?"

"Well… I don't really know how to say this, so I'll say it in the kindest way possible." The Nurse Joy took a deep breath. "Your clothes-"

"Are hideous!" Ruby cut in.

Everyone silently glowered at the flamboyant Dex Holder who was completely oblivious to their stares.

"Luckily for you guys, I took the liberty of making you guys some outfits!" he said, shoving clothes into everyone's hands before running off to change into his own.

"Don't tell me…" Crys mumbled.

"Excuse me miss, do we really have to wear these?" Red asked Nurse Joy.

"Unfortunately, yes."

The Dex Holders groaned.

"There's a strict dress code here in the Super Contest Hall. No formal clothes or costumes, no contest. Sorry."

"Hey Gold." Emerald whispered to his senior.

"What's up, Rald?"

"Maybe we can make a run for it now."

Suddenly someone grasped the duo's shoulders.

"Oh? And why would you want to do that, hm?" Yellow said, head tilted with a sugar-sweet smile on her face.

"T-to go and try our new clothes on, of course! C'mon Rald!" Gold exclaimed, shooting off with the shorter boy trailing him.

Yellow gave a satisfied smirk and walked off to the preparation rooms.

* * *

><p>"And now, the moment that everybody has been waiting for! For today's segment, we will be holding a special contest featuring the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Dex Holders!"<p>

The audience was full of pandemonium.

"First, we have the Kanto Dex Holders! Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow! Let's give them a big round of applause!"

Red came out first, wearing a black tuxedo with a red bow tie. "Hey! It's great to be here!"

Next was Yellow, donning a wedding dress, veil and all. "Hi everyone! I'm Yellow!"

"Hn." Green grunted as he stepped into the clearing, clearly not happy with the dark green pirate costume he was given.

"Um…Hi." Blue said, fidgeting with the sleeves of her traditional blue kimono.

"And now, please give a warm welcome to the Johto Dex Holders!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Was the call heard from the audience. Professors Oak, Birch, and Rowan all sighed and shook their heads. It seemed that Professor Elm was quite the fan of his Dex Holders.

"Hey ladies! My name's Gold!" Gold said, stepping onto the scene donning a knight's costume. "Do you want _me _to be your knight in shining armor?"

Silver and Crystal just walked onto the stage, refusing to speak to the audience.

'_I'm going to get that prissy boy for this…' _Crystal thought, clutching the sides of her light blue princess dress, which included a sparkling tiara.

'_This guy is _so_ on the top of my hit list.' _Silver seethed, deeply wanting to take the cape off of his Phantom of the Opera costume.

"Let's give it up for the Hoenn Dex Holders!"

"Hello everybody! Remember to vote for Ruby!" Ruby cheered to the audience in his genie outfit.

Sapphire made her entrance in an Indian princess costume, waving kindly at the audience.

"Whoa. This is so awesome!" Emerald shouted, marveling at the size of the stage and audience.

"Hey Rald." Gold said, elbowing the boy.

"What?"

"My knight costume is _way_ cooler than yours." He said, gesturing to the emerald color of Rald's costume as opposed to his gold one.

"Dude. You are _so_ not cool."

"Well…if I'm not cool, then I'm also not cold. And if I'm not cold…then I must be hot. Thanks for noticing."

Emerald just shook his head.

"And finally, our very own Sinnoh Dex Holders!"

"Hello everyone! I'm Platinum!" Platinum said as she walked on stage, trying her best to not trip on her queen costume.

"And we're Diamond and Pearl!" The duo exclaimed, waving wildly in their matching joker costumes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, once again, I give you…The Dex Holders!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Finally, the contest begins! *Edited**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.<em>

* * *

><p>"Now, with the introductions out of the way, let the contest begin! The first round of judgment is the visual competition!"<p>

Red and Yellow grinned at their advantage.

"Each of the participants will dress their Pokémon with accessories based on the chosen theme! The time limit is sixty seconds! I trust that all of the participants have at least five accessories?"

The Dex Holders wordlessly nodded, glad that they were able to ask Red and Yellow for some spares.

"Today's theme is…The Natural! Trainers, please let out your chosen Pokémon!"

The Dex Holders' Pokémon all came out with excited cries.

"Let the countdown…Begin!"

_60_

_59_

"Okay, Zuzu! Let's make you look beautiful~" Ruby sang.

_58_

_57_

_56_

"Natural…Ooh! It's a good thing I picked up those leaves and rocks earlier!" Crystal exclaimed as she and Bonee dug through the fashion case.

_55_

_54_

_53_

_52_

"Okay… Natural…natural…Beards are natural, right Pika?"

_51_

The Pikachu merely cocked its head in response.

_50_

"It would be a complete insult if you wore these leaves, Toro!"

_49_

_48_

Sapphire sighed. "I guess you'll just have to wear these flowers then…"

_47_

"Well, Chuchu, you already have a flower…"Yellow contemplated as she looked through the fashion case.

_46_

_45_

_44_

_43_

"How about these glittery looking boulders?"

_42_

_41_

"Okay Machamp, as stupid as it sounds, I need you to hold these pebbles." Green muttered to his Pokémon.

_40_

_39_

_38_

"Lax, you seem kinda hungry." Diamond said to his trusty Munchlax.

_37_

_36_

"How about you hold these mushrooms and candies, then you can eat them afterwards?"

_35_

Lax gave a satisfied cry.

_34_

_33_

_32_

"Uwaa! Why did I ask Seniors Red and Yellow for all of the fancy looking accessories?!" Pearl cried in despair.

_31_

_30_

"Ready for another contest, Empoleon?" Platinum inquired.

_29_

Her Empoleon gave an enthusiastic nod.

_28_

_27_

_26_

Looking through the fashion case, however, Platinum was disappointed. "I don't seem to have any leaves or flowers…"

_25_

_24_

_23_

"But Sudowoodo already looks like a tree…" Emerald thought aloud.

_22_

"Isn't that as natural as it gets?"

_21_

_20_

_19_

_18_

Gold stared at his sparkling Typhlosion in silence.

_17_

_16_

_15_

"Prissy boy _did _say that the Pokémon are supposed to look beautiful and shine…"

_14_

_13_

_12_

_11_

"Don't look at me that way, Explotaro!"

_10_

_9_

_8_

"I guess I should've asked for more accessories, huh, Feraligatr?" Silver said.

_7_

_6_

_5_

"Oh gosh…I think we lucked out, Blasty."Blue said, staring at the flashy accessories on her Blastoise.

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_0_

"Time!"

The Dex Holders all let out sighs.

"Please step away from your Pokémon, and allow the judges to start their deliberation!"

The air was tense as the judges murmured among themselves.

"And now, the judges will grade each contestant. Their scores will be revealed at the end of the contest! But as an added twist to this historical event, the judges are requesting a short explanation for your Pokémon's attire!"

The Super Contest Hall was filled with the groans of the unenthusiastic Dex Holders.


End file.
